New Republic Politics
by Darth Nickels
Summary: post-ROTJ AU. Special Agent Skywalker and Supreme Chancellor Organa bump heads on some key issues.
1. Leia

The doors slid open to admit Anakin Skywalker, but the sight of the former Lord Vader sent shudders through the room. Without preamble, he raised his arm and dropped a severed head on the table with a wet thump.

"There. Teradoc was the last of them. No more."

Swallowing hard and unable to tear his eyes from the gaping mouth of the _former_ Grand Moff Teradoc, Senator Rathuir was the first to break the silence.

"Special Agent Skywalker, congratulations on your successful-"

"Do not _patronize_ me. This is all that's left of the Imperial Warlords, and I won't play hired assassin anymore. Find a new butcher."

"It is only with your extensive knowledge of Imperial tactics and Stormtrooper maneuvers that the New Republic is able to-"

"There are no more Stormtroopers!" Vader roared, bringing his fist down against the table. Pens shook, glasses fell, and General Teradoc's head rolled towards a Twi'lek senator, who in turn scooted his chair back. "Those that didn't defect are all dead. Teradoc and his ilk are using reserve recruits from far-flung planets that don't know the war is over yet! I paid for your 'peace' with the lives of sixteen-year-old boys. No more."

"Skywalker," Mon Mothma cut in, "when you joined the New Republic you agreed-"

"I did not agree to murder children. Not unless the Chancellor I serve now is no better than the one that promised us peace twenty-five years ago."

He raised his head to where Chancellor Leia Organa sat at the head of the table and tilted his mask forward, the permanent scowl becoming even more menacing. The gaze of the politicians followed like a ripple of water, and Leia wished more than anything she could teleport her biological father to a planet on the opposite side of the galaxy.

"Agent Skywalker," she replied coolly, "we came to an end of negotiations on that matter some time ago. If you wish to discuss the terms of our agreement, then a meeting can be scheduled-"

"Unless Agent Skywalker is suggesting he wishes to withdraw his support from the Republic." Senator (and former Rebel General) Dodonna interrupted. The unspoken threat in his words was not lost on Anakin.

"If you think I will stand by while this coward holds worthless treaties over my head like a treat for a pet kath hound, then you are sadly mistaken," Anakin hissed. Dodonna, to his credit, held his ground, but he was starting to look a little pale.

"That is _enough_!" Leia bellowed, trying to keep the severed head count in of the room down to one. "We will speak civilly to each other when- Agent Skywalker!"

Anakin ignored her and with a swish of his cloak disappeared into the corridor.

_Kriffing hell! _Leia thought, and bit down hard on her tongue to keep from speaking it aloud. Instead, she stood and tapped her gavel for silence.

"We are taking a brief recess. We will deal with Senator Calrissian's proposal in a quarter-hour's time. _Nobody leave._" she added, as firmly as she could without her losing her serene Supreme Chancellor aura. She immediately broke into a very un-serene sprint in pursuit of her father, and managed to corner him in a rather secluded alcove.

"Do you really think it helps my image as Chancellor when my father brings body parts to the bargaining table? Is _that_ how you plan on being professional? By throwing a temper tantrum and storming out every time-"

"I can go wherever I please, and the Nine Hells can _take_ your profession!" Anakin spat, leaning with his face towards the wall and breathing heavily. He had removed his helmet and tucked it under his arm. Leia seldom saw him take full advantage of the months of tinkering needed to make him slightly more human. "I am leaving. _Immediately_."

"Where would you go? Are you going to prove Dodonna right and skip out on your contract? You have a duty-"

"I won't take orders from any sniveling politicians who can't stomach the murders they arrange!"

"You _joined_ the New Republic Army! You took an _oath_! You _signed_ the contract with terms _you_ established! Why is that suddenly unbearable?" Leia demanded.

Anakin's breathing slowed, and he lowered his forehead all the way to the cool stone of the Senate building.

"It has been a long time since I was the one _taking_ orders," he said, finally achieving a fragile calm. "I…had forgotten how ill-suited I am to public service."

Leia wished her brother was here. Luke always seemed to help when Anakin's mood changed drastically. She didn't know what had set Anakin off initially, and didn't have any idea of how to keep him from hitting the ceiling again.

"When you were in the Empire-"

"Please, your Grace." Anakin muttered, his voice icy, "Despite my earlier comments, I do not believe you should adopt tactics as brutal as those of our late Emperor."

"You know damn well that's not what I want to talk to you about. Would you just tell me if something if wrong? Is there some _aspect_ of Imperial Rule you keep pining for? Don't glare," she snapped, noticing his look, "_You_ are the one who stormed in and started threatening defection. If you have an issue you would like to take up, take it up with_ me._ I know you are bored by such things as elections for Supreme Chancellorship, but I just happened to win the last one_._ I think I _might_ be able to help you."

"I don't need your help-"

"You need somebody's help, but I don't have the appropriate medical qualifications to give it to you!"

"If you are looking for an apology, fine. I am sorry I protested the waste of Republic resources on slaughtering its own children." Anakin turned, but Leia grabbed his shoulder.

"Anakin, look at me. No, turn around and _look_ at me."

Reluctantly, he obeyed.

"Every day we come closer to real, galaxy-wide peace, not just stalemates and temporary cease-fires," she finally said. "We need you here, at the front. I can put in a request for leave if you feel -"

"No," he sighed, and pulled his helmet back on. He shut the clamps with a snap and turned the mask towards Leia. "This is the third time I have been asked to aid this galaxy. I will not fail again."

"Well…good," Leia replied, taken a little off-guard by his sudden heroism. "Very good."

"I suppose…we should go back now."

"I was hoping to get Lando's proposition passed today…" Leia paused. "…Anakin?"

"Yes?"

"Why don't you go…find Luke? Tell him whatever it is you aren't telling me."

Anakin's expression was unreadable under his mask.

"It is something I wish I didn't have to burden either of you with, but if you wish…I will go immediately, your Grace."

"Don't be flippant; I just saved you from a very irate Dodonna." Leia murmured ominously as Anakin set off down the hall.


	2. Luke

A/N: I know I had marked this as complete, but a few of you were sweet enough to ask what happened with Anakin and Luke later on, so...here it is.

Many thanks to jediem on LJ for the beta, and my sincerest apologies. I just like the word 'taunting'.

--

Anakin Skywalker had dedicated his life to the Force, and thus, had dedicated himself to an _awareness_ of life and the presence of all living beings. It had made him a powerful warrior and, in most circumstances, exceptionally difficult to sneak up on. However, his thoughts lingered back in the hall with his daughter and his feet moved of their own accord. It was no surprise that Luke managed to remain unnoticed in the cockpit of his father's personal fighter for so long. Anakin popped the veiwscreen up and Luke sprang from his hiding place; his father reeled back in surprise.

"Luke!" he roared and he jerked his hand away from his 'saber hilt. He looked as though he'd nearly jumped out of his suit.

"Leia commed me and said you needed to talk," Luke grinned, "I headed you off before you flew away to mope around on some abandoned moon."

"Why where you _lurking _in there? I could have-"

"Don't worry about me, Father, I learned the art of beating the odds from Han. You're only upset because I finally managed to get the jump on _you_. Never was there an ambush more cleverly executed. I should get a medal."

Anakin relaxed as the shock from his earlier scare wore off, but overall his mood did not improve. "You could have commed _me_. Or approached me and requested a conversation, as is the norm in most humanoid societies."

"When would I have time to do that? I've never seen anyone as talented at slinking off to brood as you. This was the only conceivable way to stop you from getting airborne." To hammer his point home, Luke dangled the chain that held Anakin's ignition chips and let them clink together.

"You can have these back when we're all on the same datapage."

"Are you going to have me grounded like an incompetent trainee until I divulge every atrocity that occurred by my hand?" Anakin demanded, clearly not sharing in his son's amusement.

"It's an idea."

"Get out of my ship. I'm going."

"How? I've got your start-chips." Luke used the Force to float them before his father, just out of reach.

"This is very childish behavior. I am not going to play _games_ with you."

"Me? Childish? You promised Leia we'd work this out. She won't be happy to know you ran off to sit alone and sulk again."

Anakin's patience was fraying, but Luke knew full well that he'd used the magic phrase. Vader's downfall had always been his children.

"We'll compromise," Luke said. "You can go off somewhere…but only if you take me with you."

"I fail to see why I cannot meditate on this by myself."

"You aren't the only one getting sick of this place. Force help me, I thought Tatooine was awful! Everyday day it's the same- galactic crisis, cultural hub, thousands of systems and their peoples represented, throngs of new ideas pouring into the planet at the center of-"

"You are taunting me." Anakin folded his arms over his chest, shifting into what Luke liked to think of as his emotional lockdown position.

"You could use a little taunting."

"I am leaving whether you leave my ship of your own free will or—"

"Father! Let's go somewhere! Nothing's more private than some system on the other side of the known galaxy. We'll fly around a few nebulas and you can tell me why you feel the need to make Leia's cabinet shake in their seats. I can see no downside to this arrangement."

Anakin eyed his son for a moment. "Has Obi-Wan been speaking with you recently?"

"What?" Luke was genuinely taken aback.

"You seem to have taken over his usual preoccupation-- trying my patience." Anakin grumbled.

Luke handed the ignition chips over as he scrambled into the passenger seat. He just laughed as the engines roared and they whisked out onto Coruscant's madhouse thoroughfare. When Anakin asked him what was so funny, he could only reply- "Father, I think _you_ have taken over Obi-Wan's job of making _me_ crazy!"


End file.
